Hell Hath No Fury
by dovahkiidding
Summary: She is captain of her own ship and harbors a dark past. However, a run-in with a certain annoying and handsome pirate in search of his own revenge will soon have her letting her guard down as the walls she spent years building begin to crash down around her. Rated T for dark themes and adult language. BillyxOC.
1. The Takeover

**READ: It has been WAY too long since I've updated this story, and I've decided to tackle this project once more. For those of you who have followed, I may have tweaked a thing or two on the chapters I've already written in order to flow with the direction I want this story to go.**

**THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER SEASON ONE, AND I HAVE NOT WATCHED PAST THIS SEASON JUST YET. I began writing it before season two premiered, so bear with me because this is going to be very AU. I've also changed the whole revenge plot a bit, in order to flow with whatever happens after the first season, mainly because I plan on watching the show again.**

**Thank you for checking this story out! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**This is, first and foremost, a romance I've had planned for a while, so there will be some fluff and all that crap when the time comes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Sails, Billy Bones, etc...**

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, and yet the unbearable heat had remained. Saafia adjusted her hood and peeled the bit of fabric covering her lower face away in order to down the last bit of warm ale from her glass, though the liquid did little to satisfy her need to cool down.

The young pirate and her crew made it to Tortuga a little over three days ago, and the unforgiving tropical climate of the Caribbean had all but made them turn back to the more arid summers the Mediterranean had to offer. They were far away from home, yet the need for adventure and change in scenery seemed to be enough to travel across the Atlantic and into foreign territory in search of…

Well, she wasn't exactly sure. Since becoming captain of the _Idris_ three years prior, she'd led her crew to many victories and had captured plenty of riches. She'd more than earned her spot among the men since initially joining them, and her gender and heritage were no longer an issue. She'd earned her respect among the Barbary pirates, but the buccaneers of the Atlantic weren't as forgiving.

Saafia had been less than pleased thus far. As if the language barrier for most of her men weren't enough, the judgmental gazes their appearance seemed to draw from the natives were what possessed her to stay in this godforsaken island for longer than she'd originally intended. Out of spite.

The brothels seemed to be keeping the men happy, at the very least. She let out a soft chuckle at the thought and propped her legs up on the table beside her goblet, glancing over at her quartermaster with a bored expression. "We should set sail tomorrow morning, Sullivan. I expect the men to board the ship tonight."

"'Bout time," the man replied dryly, adjusting his vest and leaning back. "Best do it before the whores lure them back to the brothel. They've just about spent their earnings from the last mission by now."

"I'm surprised you haven't joined them."

"A man my age?" He waved a hand in dismissal. "Certain things have lost their appeal. Sadly, carnal pleasures are a part of that category."

The reply didn't surprise her in the least. The man who'd become somewhat of a father figure to her had been unlike any pirate she'd met. Despite his age, he didn't look much older than his forties and had a full head of salt and pepper hair and lovely golden skin from carrying orders out in the sun with nothing more than a turban wrapped around his head and a pair of breeches, like most of the other men in the crew. He enjoyed organization and keeping the men in line and cared little for the few simple pleasures life had to offer. Like Saafia, he wasn't of Mediterranean origin, but had proven himself to the last captain, just as she had, and kept her free of harms way.

Saafia smiled at the man and waited for him to finish his drink before pulling the piece of fabric attached to her hood over the lower half of her face despite the heat. The tavern seemed to retain the heat from the morning and she was eager to get out before more men filed in and added to the smell of sweat and alcohol permeating the place. She stood then, adjusting her belt and grazing her fingers over the hilt of her scimitar as if making sure it was still there.

"Let's get on with it, then. I've had about enough of this damned island."

* * *

Tortuga's docks were unusually quiet this time of night, Billy noted as he motioned for his men to move forward quietly. With no one guarding the docks, this operation turned out to be much easier than he thought it would be.

Without a ship, his usual methods of taking one had changed a bit, and it had taken a while to round up a crew of loyal fighters before seeking out a worthy vessel.

The one he'd chosen had answered his prayers. It was foreign, he noted upon its arrival, and little was known about its crew or captain or why they'd chosen to sail the Caribbean.

Billy decided to take a chance. The crew itself didn't seem to be very large, though the men were well-built and truthfully, looked a bit ferocious. His crew was bigger, though, and a foreign vessel meant no one would miss it right away.

The men ran toward the ship from different directions, their footfalls silent and swift as they each made their way up the robes lining the side of the _Idris_ and into several of the portholes lining her. It truly was a beautiful ship, clearly built for speed, as it wasn't as large as most of the others. Certainly not as grand as the _Walrus_ had been.

The _Walrus_. Billy clutched the piece of parchment in his fist and watched the last of his men file into the ship with ease before tucking it into his shirt. Ever since being discovered by a small fishing boat and making his way to the island of Tortuga, he'd made it his mission to get back and corner Flint for his lies and deciet. He'd been lucky enough to have been granted the opportunity, and sought to win the _Walrus_ back not for his sake, but for the sake of Flint's crew, assuming a mutiny hadn't occurred once they found out about their captain's betrayal.

He'd collected information on sightings of the ship since then, mapping out his own possible routes for where the ship could be based on the _Urca de Lima_'s possible coordinates.

Billy for the opportunity, and the odds seemed to be in his favor.

* * *

Saafia stepped out onto the deck and into the early morning light. They'd been at sea for about an hour, and her crew had already been underway and ready to set sail before she'd awaken. Sullivan's doing, no doubt. The man was efficient and no doubt had gotten then men out of their hung-over states in no time.

She pulled her hood over her head and walked the length of the boat to the bow where Sullivan stood. "What's our speed?"

"We're at four knots. The wind doesn't seem to be on our side, but we're pulling along quite nicely. We should make it to Nassau in about two days. A little less if the wind picks up."

"Not terrible." She muttered, folding her arms over her chest and looking out at the blue expanse of ocean. "We'll need to –"

She was cut off by a loud gunshot and she immediately spun around and looked for the source of the loud noise. And then she saw it – a flood of unfamiliar men swarmed the ship and attacked. From where they came, she wasn't sure, but she realized that these men must have hidden in her ship prior to boarding. She cursed herself for not having Sullivan and the men check the ship thoroughly, but pushed that worry aside as she reached for her scimitar and pulled her hood up to cover all but her eyes as she began to slash her way through a few men.

Her crew seemed to be doing fine so far, but the enemy horde seemed much larger. Stranger yet, they didn't seem to be killing her men, but holding them off. The same couldn't be said for her own men, as they hacked and beat a few intruders down.

Saafia made it at least halfway to her cabin before a large figure blocked her way while another seized her weapon and grabbed her from behind in a firm grip. The man who blocked her kicked her scimitar out of the way and shouted at the man behind her, "Can you hold him?"

"Aye!" Her captor shouted and tightened his grip on her. She tried to kick free, but to no avail. Her legs practically flew around helplessly as the man straightened and held her a few inches from the ground. She felt a hand on her hood before it was ripped from her head in one easy movement and nearly gagged at the man's foul breath as he laughed, "Oh, yer a bonny one, aren't ya?"

"Unhand. Me. You. Vile—" Saafia was cut off when the man's fist came in contact with the side of her face and she fell to her knees from the sheer force he used.

She was just about to lunge up and attack the brute when a voice called out, "Enough!"

The riot stopped almost immediately aside from the few curses shouted by the men of her crew. They were all being hold down, she noticed, and looked up at the man standing on the quarterdeck and looking down at the carnage below.

"Is there anyone here who can translate?" He called out. The request had her laugh bitterly before the same man who hit her seized her by the arm and yanked her up.

"This one can, Cap'n. Seems the Ottomans weren't aware this whore would bring bad luck upon them. And here we are," He shouted before tossing her toward another man. Saafia barely gained her footing when she was tossed toward another, and then another. The men laughed and shouted obscene comments while her own crew reacted furiously, cursing them in Arabic and trying to break free. She would have smiled at their loyalty if she weren't currently being tossed around like a common whore.

It took a little longer for the man in charge to get their attention once more. He jumped down from the quarterdeck and landed right in front of her, holding a hand out. She would have thought the man handsome. He looked young, around her age, she supposed, and was built like a warrior, with a broad chest and arms that could crush a bull in seconds.

Saafia glared at him and spat at his feet, noting the blood, but caring little about it and kicking herself mentally for caring much about how handsome the bastard was. She was going to kill him if it was the last thing she did.

When she didn't take his hand, the "captain" knelt in front of her and forced her to look at him. Her own icy blue hues bore into his with a terrible hatred, but she remained silent.

"Your captain. Where is he?"

No answer.

"I won't ask again," he warned carefully.

She remained silent.

A man behind her shouted and rested his sword just underneath her chin. "You little bitch. You will answer, or else-"

"It's me."

Saafia looked back, wincing when the blade nicked her, and watched as the men holding Sullivan released him. The man was a bloody mess. His vest had been torn off, leaving his bare chest coated with blood, and he had a long gash just underneath his left eye.

Saafia glanced from him to the other crew's captain and stood as Sullivan helped her up.

Surprisingly, she was thankful he interjected. She knew the men in this region didn't take kindly to women boarding their ships. They would have laughed had they known a woman led this crew.

"Billy Bones." The captain finally introduced himself, sliding his blade back into its sheath and continued, "I need a word with you, but if you would be so kind as to ask your crew to hold from attacking mine while we conduct this little parley."

"Only if you promise not to harm her and allow her to come with us."

Bones waved his hand, "That's fine. Men, you heard him."

There was a groan among his crew.

"Saafia, if you would please," Sullivan asked, taking her arm gently and looking at her with permission in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. This entire operation seemed a bit off. If the men wanted to take the ship, they were doing quite a shit job at it, but she was interested in what the man had to say. She turned and eyed her men carefully before translating the matter in Arabic, adding that they should treat Sullivan as captain for the time being. Most of them clearly liked it, and a few of them shouted more insults at the intruders, but in the end, they stopped struggling against their restraints and agreed to behave.

Saafia then turned to face the men.

"Great," Bones said, turning and leading them toward the cabin. _Her_ cabin. "I'll make this quick."


	2. The Deal

Billy turned and made his way toward the captain's cabin. The plan had been carried out successfully thus far: capture the crew and restrain them until he had a word with the men.

He hadn't thought a beautiful woman would have been caught up in the mix. In all his years at sea, he found himself too distracted with a bosun's duties to take interest in women at all. While Flint's crew made it a habit to sate their sexual appetites at brothels and 'fuck tents', he'd kept his distance.

The sight of this woman, however, stirred something within him that he didn't think would ever reawaken. Billy wasn't sure if it was her appearance among the foreign crew or the fight she had in her when the men were tossing her around. In truth, Billy would have stopped the men himself, but it would have been suspicious.

There had been something lovely despite the angered look on her face. It might have been the early morning sun shining off her porcelain features and golden hair. The woman looked like she would have fit in among English society without a problem, yet here she was on an Ottoman ship, fighting men off and showing no fear when presented with the possibility of being harmed by a group of men she didn't know. When the captain stepped forward and demanded to bring her along, Billy at first thought it was to protect her, but the way she carried herself and the crew's evident anger at the way Billy's own men disrespected the woman suggested she held a much higher position among them then he first thought.

Whatever the case, he felt striking up a deal with this captain would be a lot harder with the woman at his side.

* * *

Saafia slammed the door behind her as she followed Sullivan into her cabin. This _Billy_ Bones made his way over to her desk and leaned against the edge, crossing those massive arms over his massive chest and…smiling at them?

She took that moment to stride toward him and striking him across the face, and based on the stinging feeling in her hand, she wondered whether the motion hurt her more than it hurt him. She went for another when he snatched her hand held her still.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing on my ship?" Saafia yanked her hand away and took a few steps back when Sullivan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"_Your_ ship?"

"Yes, _my_ ship," she spat.

Bones looked from Saafia to Sullivan and rubbed the back of his neck as if in deep thought for a moment before continuing, "What exactly is going on here?"

"I don't believe we're the ones who owe you an explanation, Bones," Sullivan said calmly, "If this is what you call a takeover, then I'd say your career as a pirate won't be getting very far."

"Oh, I don't intend on taking the ship. And please, I much prefer Billy."

"Then what the fuck is the meaning of this?" Saafia stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Sullivan. "You come into _my_ ship and attack _my_ men, and for what? What are you trying to prove?"

"My crew and I merely seek safe passage for the time being."

"Worst pirate I've ever met, indeed," Sullivan muttered more to himself before adding dryly, "Given the circumstances, Mr. Bones, I don't believe you've earned that safe passage."

"I specifically instructed my men not to kill anyone onboard." He shrugged and pushed himself off the desk before making his way around, "I chose this ship because it's unrecognized around here. I heard the townsfolk talking about it and seized the opportunity. Now, what if I told you there would be a great reward in it for you? Insurance, if you will. For your trouble."

They both remained silent and Billy took that as permission to continue.

"I've got unfinished business with a certain captain 'round these parts. I received information recently regarding a treasure hunt. My interest is in taking my crew back, and I have little interest in the treasure. This is where your payment would come in."

"And you expect us to believe this?" Sullivan asked calmly.

"Or you can just kill me and my crew and be done with it. But I can promise that this treasure would cover the damages and more."

Sullivan looked over at Saafia then. Waiting for her to make a decision, no doubt. The thought of killing the man was tempting, but his ruthless attempt at taking her ship and expecting to live for it was almost so unbelievable she may have respected it to a certain degree. In truth, her crew's funds were beginning to dwindle, though she hadn't addressed it aloud just yet.

Saafia strode around her desk and looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror with distaste. The spot where the brute's first came in contact with her face had begun to swell, and there were bits of blood running down her cheek and neck. She removed a handkerchief from her shirt pocket and dabbed away at the drying blood and temple, wincing as the tender skin stung when she applied pressure. "What makes you think the crew won't kill you all while you sleep?"

"Oh, I fully expect it, actually," Billy replied matter-of-factly, "I was hoping the bribery would help in preventing it."

That made her laugh bitterly as she turned and strode back over to the men. "And why should I believe this treasure exists? How do I know you won't just use this other ship to attack mine?"

"The ship will arrive to Nassau in four days time according to my source. I merely need to sail to Nassau and I'll make my move then, from land. All I can offer right now is my word."

"This is fucking ridiculous," Saafia laughed bitterly. "You really are an idiot to think you can just come into my ship and attack my crew and expect a free ride in return."

"I never said I expected a free ride. Put the men to work if you must."

Saafia raised a brow and shook her head in amazement.

"Here's my offer. You instruct your crew to obey the orders I relay onto Sullivan here. I'll act as quartermaster because I won't risk disrespect based on the lack of cock in between my legs." She waited for that to sink in before continuing, "I'll make sure my men don't slit your throat in your sleep and you make sure your men don't step out of line, because the moment they do is the moment I send each and every one of them overboard. Have we got a deal, Mr. Bones?"

He held his hand out, "We've got a deal."

Saafia looked at his hand and made her way past him instead and through the door while Sullivan followed close behind. She made her way outside and found her own men working to keep the ship on track while the intruders skulked about.

They all looked her way when she began shouting to her crew in Arabic, "You'll obey Sullivan's orders while these men reside here! Do yourselves a favor and try not to kill one another. Enough blood has been spilt for one day."

Sullivan chuckled at that and shouted at Bones' men, "Look alive, men! You aren't on holiday here, so I better see the blood scrubbed off these floorboards before noon."


	3. Connections

Saafia flinched and brought a hand up to grasp Sullivan's wrist, closing her eyes until the pain passed. "Damn it to hell, Sullivan. That hurts."

Sullivan brought the rag down from her temple and shook his head, "The man who struck you wore several rings, it seems. The wounds will likely scar."

After taking care of the wound under his eye and several small wounds along his chest, Sullivan had taken it upon himself to clean Saafia's wounds to keep her from heading outside and stabbing her abuser for striking her. He then made sure the man would spend the majority of the day in the brig for assaulting the "quartermaster" and warned several of the crewmembers not to go after the man and kill him.

"I'm going to kill him."

"The man's in confinement without supper. Maybe you should let him be. You've endured far worse than a punch to the face."

Saafia glared at the man and snatched the rag from his hand, turning to look in the small mirror hung over her desk as she dabbed away at the dried blood, inhaling sharply at the sting. She knew what Sullivan had meant, of course, and had warned him previously never to bring up her past. She'd excuse it this time, however.

"I meant Bones. I may just kill him after all."

"It _is_ your call, after all. Just give me the word and I'll have the men pushing them overboard."

She turned and leaned against the wall, tossing the rag aside and walking up to her desk. She thought about it for a moment and planted her hands on the wooden surface, letting her head fall in defeat as she heaved a sigh.

"It makes no sense. I just couldn't say no. This is where I could use some of your guidance, Sullivan. What should I do?"

He watched her for a second and sighed, propping his feet up on the opposite side of her desk. "He seemed sincere in his agreement to reward us for our troubles. If we didn't need the spoils, I would recommend disposing of Bones and his crew, but our funds are low and we have yet to stage a successful raid, given we're not familiar with these seas."

"Yes, of course we could use it." She threw her hands up and paced the length of the room. "We could always use it, but at what cost? This operation could possibly harm my reputation."

"We don't have much of a reputation in the Atlantic," Sullivan reminded her.

"That's far worse." Saafia shook her head and marched toward the door, "I need to have another talk with this Bones fellow."

It was late afternoon when Saafia finally braved leaving her cabin. She passed a few of Bones' men on her way to the quarterdeck and pressed her lips in a thin line as she heard them mutter crude things under her breath. Her hand rested on the hilt of her scimitar, and it took every ounce of self-control not to unsheathe her sword and slice them down for their disrespect. As much as the situation annoyed her, she looked to Sullivan for guidance and advice, and he'd recommended she control her anger to avoid another brawl.

She found Billy overseeing the men raising and lowering sails for trip and suddenly found herself calming just a bit. He seemed harmless enough and helpful, even, despite the language barrier. Saafia's crew eyed him warily, but the anger had long since gone away.

"You. Bones." She called out curtly and motioned for him to follow her before turning and making her way toward the vacant sterncastle. When she finally spun around, she had to jump back immediately when she found he'd followed directly behind her and now towered over her, smiling at her reaction.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Bones," she huffed and strode over to one of the rails and planted a hand on it while the other rested on her hip. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the sea to soothe her nerves, unsure how to start.

"Billy's just fine," he stated, standing across from her and eyeing her with the same stupid smile on his face.

"What?" She turned to him in confusion.

"You may just call me Billy. No one ever really refers to me as 'Bones.'"

She rolled her eyes. "What is it you want from us, _Bones_? Merely asking for safe passage is strange for any pirate, no matter what seas you sail."

"I'm fully aware that the request was strange, but I took my chances."

"And this reward you thought you'd win us over with—"

"—I did win you over with said reward," he pointed out, "My crew and I are still alive, are we not?"

Saafia pursed her lips.

He raised his eyebrows and offered her a look that said he was quite amused with her annoyance toward him.

"Well, I've thought about it, and I've had my doubts about your offer. I know nothing about you, where you're from or how exactly a shipless captain such as yourself has managed to round up a crew. I need answers."

"I'm no captain," he answered right away, "The men I've rounded up just happened to be a few old crewmembers I was once familiar with. Past crewmembers, hopeful pirates and the like.

"And why exactly are you no longer part of this 'captain's' crew? Did you stage a failed mutiny? Because if you try anything—"

"No." He said immediately, "I was faithful to my captain and my crew. I was quartermaster, in fact. I just happened to find incriminating evidence that would further tarnish my captain's flawed reputation, and he…got rid of me. Or at least I believe he did."

Saafia thought about that for a moment. "You could just be saying that. Quite that martyr, aren't you?"

She knew she'd said the wrong thing when the smile left his face completely. He no longer looked amused. In fact, he actually looked angry at her for her statement. She thought the statement was clever and thought the jab would satisfy her, but it didn't.

"Everything I've asked of you is held with the utmost sincerity, Captain." Billy muttered, keeping his voice down so his men wouldn't hear him address her. "I don't plan on becoming captain, but the safety of my former crew is much more important to me than glory or the title of captain."

Saafia remained quiet and turned to face the setting sun. She drummed her fingers over the railing and shook her head before glancing back up at him, "At least let me know who I'm dealing with. In case my crew does get caught up in this mess."

"Captain James Flint."

The name made Saafia pause, for it was a familiar one. Her hands gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white and she closed her eyes, reminding herself to breathe when she felt she couldn't. That name. She thought she'd heard the last of it years ago. She was suddenly filled with a newfound anger she was sure she'd never feel again, and she looked back up at Billy.

"I'll help you. But you must promise me something."

"What's that?"

"When you seize Flint's ship, you'll allow me to kill him myself."


	4. Annoyance

**I'm back! After two years, I've finally returned and updated this damn story. I'm so sorry for those of you who asked for new content. I'm really trying to be consistent with my writing now, and I've had new ideas for this story lately. Hopefully, they keep flowing, but until then, I hope you enjoy the update! I've made a few tweaks in the last few chapters, but nothing completely noticeable.**

**I have yet to watch past Season One of Black Sails, so bear with me. This is AU and it's a romance, so expect some fluff filler and steamy scenes in the future. I'm happy to be back!**

* * *

"Kill him?" Billy asked, astonished. "What makes you think I want to kill him?"

"I don't give a damn what you want, mister Bones. Look away if you must, but I _will_ kill James Flint if it's the last thing I do. If you dare get in my way, I'll be sure to kill you as well. _Don't take my threat lightly_."

He held his hands up in defense. "I'll pretend I have no knowledge of this plan, and with all due respect, _captain_…" Billy glanced around to make sure no one heard him address her. "…I will have no part in this."

"And I didn't ask you." She turned to face him, straightening as if attempting to make herself look taller, but the man standing before her clearly won that challenge. "I'm fully capable of carrying out a task on my own, and frankly, I'm insulted that you think I'd need your help in the first place."

She could have sworn she saw his mouth twitch in amusement, but it could have been the setting sun toying with her vision. Saafia spun back around to lean against the railing with a stern expression on her face.

"May I ask why you wish to kill Captain Flint?"

"No, you may not."

* * *

Billy tried to mask the amusement on his face, and was thankful she turned away. Of course, the amusement wasn't because he doubted the woman. He'd met plenty of headstrong women in his life, but this young captain's determination was unheard of. And yet, he knew that stubbornness masked a gentle nature – and the only reason he was able to pinpoint said gentle nature was due to her willingness to allow Billy and his men to live despite invading her ship and physically assaulting the lot.

Female pirate captains were rare. Billy himself had never come across one, but he was pleasantly surprised. Upon first glance, Saafia appeared harmless, especially now with her features relaxed. She had that nasty little temper, though, and Billy knew captaining an Ottoman ship must have meant the other men respected the woman fiercely. Billy knew upon first conversing with her her that she was a force to be reckoned with.

She stood silently while watching the sunset, and he took his chances and stole a glance her way to admire just how beautiful the woman was. _Really, Billy, get ahold of yourself_, he thought. _No distractions_.

"So, how does a respectable Englishwoman find a place among Barbary pirates?"

Billy watched as she laced her fingers together and fiddled a bit. "What gives you the impression that I'm a respectable Englishwoman?"

He scoffed, "I'm not as thick as you seem to think I am. The accent alone gives it away, and it's much more pronounced than Flint's, in fact. The fact that you know Flint in the first place gives it away as well."

Billy watched as the woman brought her hands up to her temples, but the two were interrupted by Sullivan just then. He could see the relief in her fact as the older gentleman made his presence known.

"Captain, it's time for _salaat_." He gestured toward some of Billy's men and addressed him. "Would you mind sending your men below deck for the time being?"

"Oh, yes." Saafia nodded. "I'll be heading to my cabin, then."

"The what?" Billy asked, confused and glancing over at Saafia's crew to see they'd all gathered on deck and were currently facing in the same direction.

"Muslim prayer. You'll see it at certain times throughout the next couple of days. It's the one thing I insist that you take seriously regarding my crew."

"Noted. I'll let the men know."

* * *

Saafia closed the door of her cabin and walked over to her desk, leaning against the edge and rubbing her temples. Her head had begun to ache once Billy started bombarding her with questions. The fact that she felt a disturbing comfort in his presence made her cautious about sharing too much with the man.

Just as she had begun to make her way toward her bed, who should walk in but the very man that was responsible for that headache.

"What the hell are you doing in here, _damn it_?!"

"I didn't know where else to go once your men started their prayer. They're very in sync at the moment – it's impressive."

"Get the fuck out!" She spat through her teeth, but then cursed as she heard Salim begin the prayer. Disturbing them would be completely disrespectful. "Take a seat and fucking leave when the _salaat_ is over."

"I saw Sullivan out there," Billy began as he sat down at her desk. "Why haven't you joined them?"

"Women pray in separate quarters."

"Oh…should I leave, then?"

"No, I don't actually participate in the _salaat_."

"So you're not Muslim?"

"Well, technically I am. I stopped believing in a higher being long ago. Prayers do nothing for me."

"And why is that?"

Saafia turned and slammed her hands down on the desk, grabbing the dagger that had currently been resting on a map of the Atlantic. "Will you _please_ be quiet? You invade my ship, Mr. Bones, and expect a backstory from me. Maybe you're not a complete idiot, but you're quite the jester if you think I'm willing to share."

"I'm merely making conversation. I thought it was the least I could do for invading your ship in the first place." His lip made that annoying little twitch when she scoffed.

"Stay _quiet_ and _leave_ when the prayer is over." She turned then and grabbed the divider she used for her bathing area and arranged it so that it blocked her view of her annoyance.

* * *

"James Flint. I never thought I'd hear that name again," Saafia muttered. The sun had had just set moments before. Last she'd seen, Billy's men were scattered about the deck, drinking ale and having a few laughs. A handful of her own men watched warily while one or two men from the opposing crew offered them a pint. Billy himself made his way out after a few long minutes of awkward silence between them while she sat on her bed and fumed until he left.

Sullivan, being the observant man he was, was the only person who noticed that Billy was in her cabin in the first place. Typical – he'd always watched her like a hawk. For the first few years, it was to make sure the men of the former captain's crew didn't harm her, and he'd simply made a habit of it once he became her quartermaster. She took his visit as an opportunity to inform him about James Flint.

"Flint is well-known around these parts. I heard a few men telling stories at the tavern in Tortuga. It seems his days with the royal navy are over." Sullivan was seated across from her, an apple in one hand and a knife in the other as he peeled away.

"Indeed. This could pose a problem."

"If you'd just gone along with it and silenced your desire to kill the man, it wouldn't be such a problem. Bones claims Flint's ship will arrive at Nassau two days after we do. We could very well be gone by them."

"No," Saafia leaned against her desk and gazed at the map of the Caribbean laying flat on the wooden surface. The dagger in her hand came down hard on the spot labeled "Nassau" and she twisted the weapon over it. "No, this is my chance."

Sullivan eyed her warily and set the apple down. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, milady. A thirst for revenge will get you nowhere, especially when dealing with a well-known pirate."

Saafia slammed her hand down and pushed herself off her seat. "I don't give a _damn_. I've let my past go. I was weak back then. A child. Being a part of this crew and working my way up to where I am now – it's all led up to this. Bones and his men may very well be the sign I've been waiting for to make Flint pay for _everything_."

They were silent aside from Saafia's harsh breathing. Surely, Sullivan thought her mad, and she'd likely agree with him in any other circumstance, but he and the former captain were also the only ones who knew who she really was and what she'd been through. To some extent, she knew he'd understand.

She straightened and ran a hand through her golden locks, sighing softly. "I wouldn't put my crew in danger, of course. This is something I have to do on my own."

She was sure she saw a glint in Sullivan's eyes then and he slowly stood. The man towered over her as he leaned forward and she automatically leaned into his touch when he placed a hand on her cheek.

"No, you won't be on your own. I'll be there holding the man down while you get your vengeance. Don't think you'll be rid of me so quickly."

"I know that." Safe closed her eyes briefly before turning away and rubbing her temples.

"I should be off, then. We've all had a long day. I'll check on those wounds tomorrow," Sullivan pointed to her eye.

"And who'll take care of your wounds?"

"A beautiful face such as yours, milday, should be taken care of. I'm far too old to care about the way I look."

Saafia rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. "Goodnight, Sullivan."

She was finally alone. The events of today had been overwhelming, and she was still at a loss as to whether allowing Bones' crew to live was the right choice.

"Tomorrow," she muttered under her breath as she made her way toward her bed and stripped down before finally falling onto the layers of Egyptian cotton. "Worry about it tomorrow."

She must have been exhausted, because she'd fallen asleep as soon as as her body made contact with the soft surface of her bed. However, she clearly hadn't been asleep long before the sharp blade of a dagger against her neck woke her.


	5. Treason

**WARNING: I know this story is rated M, but I thought I'd warn that this chapter is a bit graphic.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but it's 5AM and I got super inspired while watching _Black Sails_. I also hope this will help clear things up. I KNOW it's hard to believe that a woman would be so respected as a captain, but I'm not a fan of exposition. I try to release bits and pieces as I go instead of giving everyone a fustercluck of background information.**

**I'm still working out bits and pieces of where I'm hoping this story is headed as I binge watch the show. I think I have a vague idea, but it's all starting to come together.**

**This chapter is KIND OF filler-ish, but it was fun to write. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Saafia remained still for what felt like an eternity. The curtains were drawn and she could not make out who exactly had the dagger to her neck. The only identifying feature was the large silhouette, barely noticeable in the darkness that enveloped her cabin. Her mind searched frantically for a possible scenario that would allow her to escape – a fight or flight that she hadn't experienced in years – but she did not allow herself to feel fear. Whether or not the man knew she was awake was debatable.

She closed her eyes in that brief moment and forced the bile back down her throat. She hadn't felt completely helpless and out of control in what felt like an eternity. Control was never far beyond her reach as it had been when she was a young girl. She hadn't been at the mercy of a _man_ since she was a young girl. And so, she forced herself to snap out of that familiar fear and search her mind for a possible way out of this predicament.

_Under your pillow_.

It took only seconds, and she was thankful her hand had been conveniently positioned in away that would allow her to grab her own weapon with minimal effort. In the moment it took for his hand to withdraw before plunging his own dagger into her, Saafia managed to grab her own dagger from underneath her pillow and thrust her weapon blindly upward. It was obvious that she did not successfully run the man through, but her forearm crashing into his own seemed to momentarily surprise him; however, her slack grip on her own weapon sent it flying in the dark at the impact.

_Shit_. _All right, now get up_, she told herself.

She managed to roll in the opposite direction, only to feel the man lunge onto her, nearly knocking the air from her lungs as her upper body flailed at the edge of the bed. Saafia could feel every bit of his large frame against her bare back, and the weight of his lower body forced her to keep her legs straight, else he would break her knees. Her chest and arms were hanging over the edge of the bed, but as he pressed down against her, it became increasingly difficult to reach back and defend herself from this position. Saafia felt the heat of his hot, rotten breath against her neck as he spoke.

"Ah, seems the ship's whore is stripped down this evening. Think ye can send me to the brig, do ye?"

The brig? Saafia recalled ordering the man who'd struck her earlier that day to be released from the brig after the men were done with the prayer. She thought she'd been reasonable in giving him a light sentence for smashing his ringed knuckles into her face, but clearly, he hadn't learned his lesson.

"_Fuck you_!" She gasped and reached forward, hoping to grab something on her nightstand, only to realize she was nowhere near it when her eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness. She noticed then that the idiot had left the door of her cabin slightly ajar, allowing a bit of moonlight to spill in, and giving her hope that someone would hear the two struggle in passing. Saafia was much too proud to cry for help unless she was sure she would die without an intervention.

"Think I'll take ye up on that offer before I slit that pretty little throat. Or perhaps I'll fuck ye right after yer done flailing."

Saafia felt the bed shift slightly and then felt his large hand grab a handful of her hair before twisting it in his grip and forcing her to roll onto her back. She could make out his features just barely and was thankful for the moonlight once he jabbed the dagger toward her once more; her hands immediately flew up as his dagger came down and she shrieked in pain as the blade cut into the palms of her hands. Still, she forced herself to bite through the agony and thrust her knee up as hard as possible. She'd failed in making contact with his groin, but instead, managed to stagger him when her knee rammed straight into his gut, giving her the opportunity to snatch the weapon. However, his fingers were still tangled in her hair, and he yanked her toward him as he stumbled backwards before regaining his footing and shoving her onto the wooden floorboards. He let out an '_oof_' when her chest and hands met the rough surface, but used every bit of strength to keep her face from meeting the same fate.

Saafia could feel warm blood trickling from her aching palm as she gripped the hilt of the dagger that had fallen just inches from her hand. Another blind attack was the only way she'd possibly make it out. Just as he regained his footing, Saafia used every bit of force she could muster to jab the weapon backwards, hoping she'd hit him in the dark. She heard him howl in pain as the blade sank into calf, causing him to loosen his grip on her hair and giving Saafia the chance to push herself up. She'd gotten to her knees as she searched her mind for her next move, when she heard it.

She breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her own men shouting in Arabic just outside her door before kicking it open and rushing in. The oil lamps they had cast a faint glow and allowed her to grab her shirt and breeches and quickly tug them on while staining the fabric with dark blood as Selim and Osman, her boatswain and gunner respectively, seized her attacker.

She was thankful. Selim and Osman respected her just as Sullivan had, and they tended to linger during night patrol. They'd been this way since the former captain demanded it, much after Saafia had proven herself to the crew.

Saafia was furious, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she ignored the sting from her cuts and barked at the men to drag the ringed man out onto the deck before stepping out ahead of them.

A few of her own men had gathered on deck, including Sullivan. Thankfully, the commotion had awaken most of them.

"Wake Bones and his men and bring them out here. I don't care if you have to drag them out!" The authority in the tone of voice left no room for protest as a few of the crew members nodded and moved below deck to drag them men out.

"What happened?" Sullivan asked as he approached her, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and pressing them against the palm of one hand. Her hand was practically numb, but she winced all the same, her jaw clenching as her head jerked toward the attacker the other men were currently dragging out.

She'd been challenged and had to punish him for it, but not before putting an end to any doubts Bones's men might have regarding her authority. Saafia yanked her hand from Sullivan's grip and pushed past him as Bones and his men filed out.

"Ready your weapons!" She shouted in Arabic, and her men immediately readied their bows and arrows, scimitars and various other weapons while widening their stances. Bones cast a look of confusion her way, but she would not let her guard down this time.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sullivan called out, but Saafia held her hand up.

"If it's all right with you, _captain_, I'll handle this." As much as Saafia wanted to give up her 'quartermaster' charade, she knew she had to be careful. She would have to prove her authority slowly but surely before even giving them a clue as to her true position on the ship.

"I don't understand," Billy countered, one hand up in defense and the other resting on the hilt of his own sword. Comprehension seemed to dawn on him, however, when his eyes landed on her bloodied state.

Saafia glanced back at the men holding her attacker. "Bring him forward!"

Selim and Osman yanked the man forward, past Saafia's crew and pushed him back down onto his knees. Selim gripped his hair and yanked back, forcing the man to look at Saafia when she turned toward him. The dagger was still embedded deep in his leg, but he seemed to be ignoring the pain as he cast a hateful look her way.

"What the _fuck_ is the meaning of this, Bones? Your man made his way into my quarters and attacked me in my sleep."

"I assure you I had no knowledge of this. Neither did any of my men." He glanced toward them, but they remained on guard, watching Saafia's men for any sudden movements.

"_Oof slahek bil-ga'a_!" Saafia commanded, and all her men simultaneously lowered their weapons.

She stood in front of Billy and his men and began to pace, holding her bloodied hands behind her back as she eyed each and every one of them. She stopped as she reached the last man and then made her way back toward Billy, pursing her lips as she carefully formed her words. Her lips twisted into a smirk and she stopped once more before turning and walking behind Billy and his men.

"I'm going to tell you all a story. And by the end, I'll hope you'll realize that my…_captain_," she glanced toward Sullivan and nodded, "…made no mistake in granting me the position of quartermaster.

"Sayyida al Hurra." Saafia continued. "Sound familiar? No? Well, she's well-known among the Barbary pirates – especially among my own crew here. A little over a century ago, this woman commanded the attention of her own crew and married into royalty because they respected her _fiercely_. She was free and independent woman who bowed to no one and controlled the Mediterranean Sea in her day. I know you _Atlantic_ pirates have a thing against women joining your ranks, and I don't blame you. However, make no mistake. I did not earn this position by _fucking_ my way to it."

She'd made her way back to her original spot in front of the group of men as she spoke and tangled her bloodied fingers through strands of her attacker's hair, replacing Selim's grip with her own. She kept her attention on Bones and his men.

"We allow you onto our ship with the assumption that things like _this_ will not happen. And yet, here I am, on the first night, having to make an example out of this fucking prick in order for you all to understand that we will not take kindly to treason. I've earned respect on this ship making an example of men like _this_, so don't think for a _moment_ that I won't have each of these men sink their blades into your hearts if _any_ of you cross the line again. Have I made myself clear?"

Billy's men didn't nod, likely because they refused to yield to a woman, but the look in each of their eyes was a look she was familiar with. It was the very look her own crew had once she began demanding respect at the behest of the former captain. It was a look that said they understood despite not liking what she had to say.

"Very well." She looked back at Selim and Osman and waved her hand. "Let him go."

Despite the confusion on their faces, they obeyed, and her attacker stumbled as he fought to regain his footing. The dagger in his leg clearly made it difficult, so Saafia kneeled and yanked the weapon out. He remained quiet despite the obvious pain as he glared down at her.

"Understood?"

He'd begun to nod when Saafia plunged the dagger into his deck, and withdrew it, causing him to sink bank down to his knees as copious amounts of blood spurted from the vein she'd pierced. Saafia tossed the dagger onto the deck and spun to face Billy's men once more.

"If any of you cross me or my men again, I will see to it that you all meet the same fate as your friend. Now, dispose of the body and clean this blood before I decide I no longer wish to house you on my ship."


End file.
